Destiny awaits
by TheNinja3004
Summary: I think we all agree that Merlin left our TV screens too soon, so this is my version of the sixth series. I watched Merlin from 9 years of age so I think Kplus is a suitable rating some bits do contain violence and "description" but there will be no swearing anywhere. I don't own anything to do with Merlin. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.
1. Diamond day

He knew that noise, it was the noise of someone drawing their sword. Arthur was quick to turn around and came face to face with his once-a-friend, Mordred. Their swords clashed together. Arthur, not knowing what to say, started to stare at Mordred. For one moment Arthur thought Mordred was about to ask for forgiveness, boy was he wrong!

The blade pierced through the amour, making Arthur gasp for air, he stood no more than a few seconds before falling onto one knee, staring up at his murderer with his blue eyes. "You gave me no choice" whispered Mordred. No sooner had he said this, Arthur sprung up with new energy and pushed his blade into Mordred's stomach, however unlike Mordred's attack, Arthur buried his sword deeper and for longer. He solemnly looked at Mordred one last time before he drew back his sword. Mordred smiled before collapsing to the floor… dead.

Arthur, himself , knew he didn't have long, he was struggling to stand up but did manage to take a couple of wobbly steps, trying to maintain balance by leaning onto his sword. clutching his stomach, he ended up falling onto the floor, his sword clanged as it hit the hard ground. He was alive… but only just…

(from Merlin's point of view)

Things were going alright. I had given Arthur a new sense of hope and defeated the Saxons by myself, the battle raged on but I knew it had almost finished. I also knew I had to go and find Arthur, and treat the wounded. so that's exactly what I did. I head down to the path, where the main battle had taken place. I sigh as I see how many lay dead. Camelot soldiers and Morganas men, it didn't really matter they were all innocent really. Fighting a war they didn't want to fight. I pick my way through the men until I see him! I drop my stick and hurry towards him, passing Mordred on the way. 'please' I think 'please let him be alive, please let me not be too late' I check his pulse felling relieved when I realise that I still have got time. I carry his limp body back through the field of dead. Towards the protection of a forest…

(from Arthurs point of view)

I let out a gasp as I come to. I blink a couple of times before fully opening my eyes, sitting in front of me, back turned is my faithful servant Merlin. "Merlin" I say making him jump he turns and comes over to me

"how are you feeling?" asks reaching my side. I groan with the slightest movement, agonized to find the pain I am in. I grunt again and place my hand on Merlin's shoulder he holds it in place and whispers "lie back, lie back"

"Where have you been?" I question him. He looks at me and his bottom lip trembles

"It doesn't matter now" he mumbles softly. I gasp again it feels like I have been through hell or worse

" My side" I manage to muster "My side" I repeat more loudly

"It's not bleeding" Merlin replies glancing at my side

"Well that's good then, I thought I was dying!" I say trying to be humorous, Merlin looks at me again

"I'm sorry" He whispers I shake my head but he continues "I thought I had defied the prophecy, I thought I was in time" It makes no sense to me.

"What are you talking about?" I croak I take two small breaths before Merlin begins to talk again. I can see tears welling up in his eyes his voice cracking as he speaks

"I defeated the Saxons" he gulps "The dragon, and yet- and yet I knew it was Mordred I must stop" he breaths slowly I smile at him knowing that he is now trying to be humorous, though he looks deadly serious. I pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"The person who defeated them was the sorcerer" I say matter of fact-ly. Merlin was still an idiot and _I thought_ he had changed. But when my eyes meet his crumpled face I knew something was wrong. Merlin was inhaling quick breaths meaning he was about the cry

"It was me" he trembled again

"Don't be ridiculous" I reply lowering my eyebrows I frown now as I realise Merlin is actually crying "this is stupid, -" I exclaim "why- why would you say that" I continue

taking deep breaths merlin replies "I'm-a" he chokes up again takes another breath and starts again " I'm a, I'm a sorcerer" on the word sorcerer hen point to his heart. My frown deepens but Merlin continues "I have magic" he chokes up again I fell that I need to say something but no words come out " I use it for you Arthur" he nods his head at me "and only for you-"

Before he says anymore I say sternly "Merlin! You are not a sorcerer, I would know"

I glance back up at Merlin who seems to have calmed down a little. He locks eye contact with me and speaks "look" he says "here" he sniffs and turns towards the fire **"Upastige draca"** he chants. A dragon appears in the fire flapping it's great wings.

I grunt again and turn away "leave me" I mutter darkly, I sense Merlin still there "Go away" I mutter again, I shut my eyes and eventually I full into a dreamless sleep.

(Merlin's point of view)

A twig snaps, and I instantly get up and look around my surroundings. a shrouded figure approaches me and it isn't until he is close I realise it is Gaius! I scramble up "How is he?, are you okay? and how's Gwen?"

Gaius blinks several times before replying "Arthur is okay... for now, he is still sleeping... but the blade has reached his heart... he hasn't got long though-

"How long?" I question Gaius "How long has he got... got left to live"

Gaius shrugs "Three to four days at the most, he won't last the journey to the Isle of Avalon which is at the least a four day walk away... I know what your thinking Merlin, so no you cannot save him yourself, as you don't have the power within you... only the Sidhes have the power to heal him their magic is as old as the dragons ... but at a price... you know that they require a sacrifice in order for Arthur to live"

My mind races around for a solution "Can you give Arthur something that will keep him asleep for a couple of hours and also a numbing pain?" I say to Gaius, I then turn on my heels and begin walking away "oh and meet me by the crystal lake as soon as you can" I add before running into the green thicket... " **O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo" **I brace myself for Kilgharrah's landing in the clearing. as soon as I hear the flapping of his great wings a new sense of hope rises within me. Kilgharrah bows his head towards me and I bow back "I wouldn't of called if I had a choice... I have one more favour to ask of you... can you take me and Arthur to the lake of Avalon... please?" Kilgharrah nods his head and blinks, he opens his mouth as if to say something, but the moment passes and he shakes his head. Before either of us utter another word Gaius appears, Arthur in arms- I can see that Gaius is struggling with him a lot more than I did- "I'll take him from here, Thank you"

Gaius says nothing, he just stares at me with a look that says 'be safe, be safe my boy and bring our king back' I try to send him a 'I will do' look back, but Gaius has already turned away and has started to walk back in Camelot's direction. I hold Arthur tight and with one last look back, I climb up onto Kilgharrah's head... awaiting the long journey.

"hello" I call out cautiously as I know I am no friends of the Sidhes "please come... please" I glance up at Kilgharrah but he just bends his head a little lower. suddenly there is movement in the nearby bushes and time itself slows down as the Sidhes come out, dancing, flying zooming all over the place, at any other time it would be amazing to watch but right now I am focused on getting Arthur saved. A girl Sidhe comes in front of me staring into my soul " I am-" I begin but the girl cuts me off

"we all know who you are Emrys and why you have come here today but you are not a friend, you killed our leader tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" she spat in disgust

I gulp "If you ever want to see Albion reunited in peace, where magic is free to roam then you have to help him."

"you do realise that to heal him you need someone to take his place?" the Sidhe retorted. I nod blinking back tears "Will it be you then?" She points at me

Kilgharrah steps forward "No. It will be me" he takes another step forward and the tears start to come "I suppose... this is goodbye young Warlock... it has been a pleasure... remember me..."

I give him a hug around the neck " Thank you... Kilgharrah... thanks for everything, I will always remember you... Always" I let myself go

The young Sidhe speaks up again "Very well... Follow me..."


	2. Feast of all Feasts part A

(from Arthurs point of view)

I take a deep breath and open my eyes, I am looking up at a circle of white light, which is surrounded by trees… 'I am dead' I think 'I am dead, my father and my mother shall meet me soon and we will go to heaven and rule like a family' I take another deep breath savouring the cold air in my lungs… inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… "Arthur?" I shake my head ignoring the voice and focus on breathing deeply and slowly. Inhale, exhale inhale, exhale "ARTHUR!" the voice is now shouting into my ear, I swat my hand- as if it is an annoying wasp- and make contact with skin. The thing reels back in surprise 'yes' I think 'I scared it away' but I haven't as the voice soon returns "Arthur? Can you hear me… if you can give me another sign"

I wriggle my fingers "go away" I try to mutter but it comes out like "mo ma-may" I cough clearing my throat "go away" I try again louder this time… a whole flash of images enter my head in order of: Merlin, magic, dragon in fire, Gaius, riding on a… dragon! I suddenly bolt up only to find myself breathless and in pain from that slightest movement. I look around me, for the first time I look around me properly I am in a forest but it is late evening and the sun has just set. Merlin is standing there looking down, it is hard to tell what his expression is especially in the fading light but I think I can see guilt in his eyes "Merlin" I croak, he looks up, 'yes' I think 'definitely guilt' "I'm dead aren't I? Magic killed my Mother, Magic killed My father and now Magic has finally finished off the Pendragons… Why are you dead Merlin? Couldn't live with the guilt? Of killing all of us." I say half joking half not, but when I look at Merlin again I see something else in his eyes as well as guilt, anger and frustration

"I didn't have anything to do with your mother, Arthur and you know that. Your father well I'm sorry and if Gaius didn't tell you, I will, Morgana placed an enchanted amulet around his neck which made everything I did, one hundred times worse. As for you Arthur Pendragon, you are not dead, in fact I saved you… and a great life was lost… so yours could continue" Merlin retorts, I can see tears running down his eyes, he quickly blinks them away and sniffs, turning back to the fire and trying to light it naturally.

"Why don't you use magic?" I say with a hint of annoyance.

Merlin shrugs "Habit I suppose" he looks at me in a 'can I use it?' way, I nod approvingly and Merlin flicks his hand upwards, causing the little bundle of sticks to light up. "feels weird" Merlin shivers "doing it front of you… I mean I've kept it a secret for all these years and now you know…"

I grunt in agreement "I thought I knew you"

"I'm still the same person" Merlin replies

"I trusted you"

"I'm sorry…" Merlin comes over to me and starts pulling off one of my boots

"I'm sorry too… What are you doing?"

Merlin rolls his eyes "They need drying" he pulls off the other one and places them by the fire "are you warm enough?" he asks me I nod "try and get some sleep, we have got a long journey ahead of us" I squirm trying to get comfortable, looking for something to say but no words escape from my lips. I close my eyes and sigh, eventually I fall into a light sleep by listening to the fire crackling and focusing on my breathing…


	3. Feasts of all Feasts part B

(from Merlin's point of view)

I stir the grey gruel again and plop it into a bowl, I then turn towards Arthur and gently shake him until he yawns and smacks his lips. I hold the bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other, I gently push the spoon towards Arthurs mouth but he shakes his head "Why are you doing this? Why are you still acting like a servant? I can feed myself you know" he asks me a little indignantly

"Arthur please, you need to eat, get your strength back" I reply trying to reason with him

" How many people know of your 'magical' talents Merlin?" He questions, I try to prod the spoon into is mouth again but it is no use

"I use my magic for you only Arthur" he snorts like he doesn't believe me I try changing the subject "Remember when we first met, all those years ago"

"Yeah I almost took your head off with a mace" Arthur chuckles half heartily

"And I stopped you using magic!" I reply, the chuckling is cut short and Arthur glares at me his blue eyes piecing through my soul

"You cheat, I should of killed you, in fact I would of killed you" he snaps

"well I'm glad you didn't" I retort and I dump the bowl and spoon onto his lap. I turn away and start fiddling with a twig.

After a while Arthur speaks again "Why _didn't_ you tell me?"

"I would of… but you might of chopped my head off, your father certainly would have… if he'd gotten the chance" I reply, swivelling round again so I am facing Arthur again

"I keep telling you and everyone, I am not my father… I'm not sure what I would have done…" Arthur trails of flickering his eyes towards the ground.

"I didn't want to put you in that position… whatever the case may have been" I reply with a shudder

"That's what worried you, putting me in a difficult position… I am the king, Merlin. I deal with difficult situations every day!" Arthur chuckles, his face turns a brighter colour and I almost se the old Arthur within him.

"every man is born for doing different things" I begin, Arthur rolls his eyes but say nothing "some are born to be farmers, to plough fields all day everyday. Others were born to be blacksmiths, physicians and knights. You, you were born to be king Arthur, me, well I was born to serve you, to protect you, to be your friend and you know what… I wouldn't change a single thing" I smile, a proper smile, because it's true. Theres no denying it. Even after all the battles, fights and wounds that I have ever witnessed, even after al the daily torment and the hurtful words Arthur may have said to me, _even _after hiding for most of my life I wouldn't change a single-

"Hello emrys" I turn to see Morgana but before I can react, I am propelled backwards by a gust of wind and land with a mighty thud on the forest floor. I turn my head to see Morgana, kneeling by Arthur- who is still too weak to fight- whispering hateful words into his ear, luckly I am only a little shaken from my fall so I quickly get up and grab Arthur's sword from his bag, I sidle my way towards Morgana and thrust the sword into her side "You should know, No mortal blade can kill me, I am a high priestess"

I shake my head sternly "But this blade is not a mortal blade, like yours it was forged by dragons breath… goodbye Morgana" I withdraw the sword as Morgana falls to the floor

Arthur looks up at me with his blue eyes "you have brought peace at last to this kingdom" he whispers.

I look at Morgana's still body and then at Arthur "Let's get you home"


	4. feasts of all feasts part C

(from Gwen's point of view)

I awake with a start, from my slumber. I reach out for Arthurs arm, but then I realise it's not there. I sigh. Seven days… seven days and not a word… I don't know if he is alive or not and I'm scared, scared of ruling without him… on my own. my stomach knots just thinking about it. I get up and take up my daily position by the window. I start chewing the ends of my nails watching… waiting, every time a white horse comes galloping round the corner into the courtyard, I lean a little further and my chest tightens, then, when I see it isn't Arthur a butterfly starts fluttering inside my stomach, until a whole host of butterflies are in my stomach and I feel sick. 'what if…' a voice says inside my head 'what if… he's never coming back what if he's dea-' a knocking at my door interrupts my thoughts and I am glad it does. "come in" I croak. The door opens a bit and ambles in Gaius! I try to smooth the creases in my nightdress and stand as regally as I can muster, I cannot help but wish I was still the blacksmiths daughter sometimes because Gaius and I used to be close friends but now even he calls me "my lady" and bows whenever he sees me.

"my lady" he says bowing his head in the predictable way

"Gaius" I reply "please you can just call me Gwen" he looks a little put out "I'm glad your back, is this a social visit or…" I trail off

"No I just came to see if you are okay, I mean you've been through quite an ordeal" he replies looking me up and down

"Well I'm fine, apart from a few stomach pains, but I'm sure they are just worry pains" Gaius raises an eyebrow but says nothing "Gaius, I've been meaning to ask. The sorcerer? At the battle you said you knew him… do I know him?" Gaius face twists, he sniffs "please, do I know him?"

"yes, I cannot deny it, you do know him" he nods, I squeal as the final piece of the puzzle is put into place "he has taken great care of Arthur so far and he will always take great care of him" he continues his voice trembling

"I'm sure he will." I reply my hopes rising a lot. Gaius turns around and exits the room. I sigh with relieve as if my corset has finally been untightened for the first time in a week. 'Merlin… a sorcerer… it's amazing, incredible but… he's betrayed us, all this time under our noses, what if Arthur decides to kill him, I couldn't, wouldn't forgive him… no, Arthur would never kill his friend especially Merlin' I think to myself. my face falls again and the 'what ifs?' return inside my head. I spend the rest of the day pondering over this question-staying in my nightgown throughout-until the golden sun finally sets and an evening breeze drifts around the room. I stifle a yawn and decide to head into bed, but it doesn't feel right, usually Arthur will wrap his arms around me and pull me close I will look up into his eyes- smiling- and say "I love you Arthur" he would kiss the top of my head and reply "I love you too Gwen" we would be still, silent, both breathing in time with each other and eventually we would fall into a deep, deep sleep…

_"Gwen... Gwen it's me" a gentle voice fills the dark room but I shake my head not even looking up. Trying to control my sobs I cry out "It's not you I know it's not you" the voice continues "Its me Gwen, Its Arthur" I put my hands over my ears "no it's not, I know its not you, I know it's not you," I repeat this phrase even after the voice continues. "Its me. I promise you, Its Arthur... look at me, Gwen look at me" I sniff and dab my eyes, the voice is soft, gentle and caring all the qualities Arthur has. "It's really you?" I say looking around at him "It is really you Arthur." I repeat. Arthur nod and helps me to my feet, then he begins to shake uncontrollably and he begins to chuckle and laugh, a horrible evil laugh right at me. "no" I scream "no, no,no" I cover my ears again and return to my crouching position, the screaming begins next. Men. Women. Children I find my self screaming in return-_

It's over. The nightmare, its finished. I shiver and pull the covers over me. but the screams are still drifting through my ears. I can still hear the people's pain. lost. hatred. three months, three months since my ordeal and its still so clear in my mind. I try to go back to sleep, but sleep will not come. I feel lost and alone without Arthur I wonder if he feels the same without- "my lady" I startle at the voice trying to see where its coming from or if it is still inside my head "my lady, can we come in? It's a matter of great importance" I laugh at myself for being silly. no wonder why I couldn't see where the voices were coming from!

"Enter" I reply a little shakily. Leon, Percival and Gwaine all march in.

They each bow in turn, before sir Leon speaks "we have news... about Arthur" Im too stunned for words, I can feel the colour draining from my face

"Its good news" Sir Gwaine adds looking at me, anxiously

"He, he's alive?" I say hopefully

"better than that" Percival replies, a grin spreading across his face "He's come back home!"

* * *

(Merlin's point of view)

I've been in this room hundreds of time. for fights, for betrayals, for kisses, for council meetings for sentences and for trials... but I never thought I would be in here for my trial. Gaius had prepared a rabbit stew when I arrived back just two days ago. When Arthur finally awoke (he'd fallen asleep on the journey back) he exclaimed "Merlin, council chambers, tomorrow morning first thing" I had been scared. in fact I still am scared. At least Arthur is making the trial private, only Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and me are attending. Arthur strides in with Gwen in quick pursuit. Gaius follows shaking his head and crossing his arms. Gwen sniffs, there are red blotches around her eyes its obvious she's been crying, heavily too. Arthur settles down on the wooden throne he glances at me. before beginning "don't look so worried merlin your not in trouble." I let out a sigh of relief and a slow smile spreads across my face "in fact this is me saying... thank you... for... for saving my life I am indebted to you... and I want to grant you one wish... what would you like... anything at all" I stare at Arthur, and see that his blue eyes are telling the truth, my head rushes as I think of all the things I would like but I push all those thoughts away, until just one thought is left in my mind, clear and bold.

"I would like... I would like magic... to be allowed in Camelot once more" I finish the words slowly as I can see Arthur smile fading, a frown replacing it I feel my eyes darting to the floor boards

"I'll think about it" Arthur says shifting uncomfortably in his chair I smile trying to look brave " I also called you here today to let you know that, to celebrate my return, our return we'll be having a feasts in fact it shall be a feast of all feasts!

"great" I reply without enthusiasm because I was so sure... so convinced... but maybe as per usual I'd got it wrong.


	5. Feasts of all Feasts part D (Final part)

**hey sorry for not uploading for ages I wanted to get this chapter right... I had writers block for ages and then I was doing nano and then there was Christmas and then... well my new years resolution this year is to try and post a chapter in any of my fanfics once a week on a sunday. thanks the ninja3004**

Feasts of all feasts part D

From Arthurs point of view

I want to stand up, to say a few words but there isn't an opportunity at the moment. Everyone is smiling, laughing, chatting. I look around the hall and see two people not smiling. The first person is Merlin, but then again he hasn't been smiling since I told him about this feast. The second person is Gaius he is staring in my direction but because of his funny eye I can't be sure that he is staring at me. I click my fingers to get Merlin's attention. He is sitting on one of the long tables' fidgeting with his mug. When he sees me, he obediently walks over to me and bows.

"Yes sire" he says

"Merlin you do know that this feast is all thanks to you?"

"Yes sire"

"Merlin I don't usually care what people do at feasts. But if there's one thing I don't tolerate is ungratefulness. Can you at least look like you are enjoying it" I say through gritted teeth

"Yes sire" he replies again putting on a smile almost immediately

"That's better"

"Yes sire" he turns around to start walking back to his seat. This is my moment to make a speech. I grunt as I rise from my chair. Even though Gaius patched me up the best he could. The scar on my side is still painfully big and well painful.

"People of Camelot I thank you for coming tonight to celebrate mine and Merlin's return" people clap appreciatively "I just want to raise a toast to Merlin because without him I would not be here" I pick up my wine glass and gesture for everyone to stand up. I turn sideways glancing at Guinevere and do a double take to find she is not sitting there. I notice Gaius has gone as well "to Merlin" I say the court replies "to Merlin" and everyone sits down. The music starts up again and I hurry towards merlin who looks like a fish out of water "Merlin" I snap, he looks at me

"Yes sire" he replies

"Where did Gwen and Gaius go

"I think they went to your bedroom"

"Come with me"

"Yes sire"

We walk along to my chambers and I knock on the door

"Gwen are you okay can I come in" silence… "Merlin leave" he doesn't move I pull him closer to me "merlin go. Now! This is none of your business"

"Yes sire" but just as he turns to leave the door opens and Gwen comes out dabbing her eyes

"Gwen whatever is the matter!" I say as I embrace her.

"Nothing I'm just being silly" she mutters. She leads me inside and merlin follows like a dog follows his master. Gaius is sitting on the bed

"Do you want me to tell him or do you want to tell him yourself" he asks Gwen

"You tell the first bit and I'll tell the second bit" she replies, Gaius nods and then turn towards me

"Just before you got back Gwen kept having stomach aches, she thought it was just out of worry for you but she carried on having them even after you got back. She came to me late one night and told me her concerns… I have checked the results and have confirmed them with Gwen. She is only crying tears of rejoice because she thought you may never be here again that you may never here these words." Gaius finishes

"Well what is it? What news do you need to tell me" I stroke Gwen's hands

She takes a deep breath "Arthur… I'm pregnant"


	6. the daughter worth a kingdom: Part A

Aithusa point of view

I need to keep moving, I need to keep beating my wings because if I stop then I will fall to an almost instant death. I need to get to him… he is my only hope my only chance of surviving. He will know what to do with me, he did before… I sigh and flap my battered wings again I have been flying for about three days. Nonstop. My mind has put off meeting him for so long that I am almost scared to meet him. "You're a dragon" I think to myself "he should be afraid of me" but no matter how many times I utter these words to myself I am still a bit afraid. What if he turns me away, what if he refuses to help me. I shake off these fears as I continue flying. Part of me wants to turn around right now, to fly into a cave and crawl next to my mistresses' cold body. Another part of me wants to fly so high into the sky so I can see the whole world underneath my claws .The third part of me wants to find Kilgharrah and ask him for forgiveness, however Kilgharrah's not here anymore either. He was ashamed of me because I betrayed him. It hurt when morgana died she was my mistress, my friend, my keeper. I was her protection and her warmth. When Kilgharrah died though I heard his screams I felt his pain and then I felt his numbness. The world became a darker place. A silent void of gloom and I wept. The sun is on the tip of turning into twilight. I let myself loose altitude until I am hovering just beneath the clouds and that's when I see the castle!

Arthur's point of view

I was scared at first. I was panicky and even more nervous than Gwen. But as soon as I held her for the first time calmness swept through me replacing my doubt. I sighed a breath of relief as I held Althea for the first time.

"Waah! Waah! Waah" I role over to see if Guinevere is awake, however she is sleeping and I hate to wake her nowadays especially since sleep is precious and rare. I get out of bed and walk over to Althea's cradle

"What are you crying about?" I ask and I gently pick Althea up so that her soft blue eyes are gazing into mine. I rock her back and forth a bit until the crying subsides. Althea reaches up and touches my cheek with her tiny palm. I instantly feel a wave of love rushing through me a protective instinct starts up and my stomach swirls _I stand in the throne room watching the army approach I can't do anything but my natural instinct is to protect Alth__ea and Gwen but for some reason Althea doesn't need protecting… _my head spins and I grab Althea's cot to stop me from falling "sorry." I utter "don't know what came over me" I shiver, as I place Althea back into her cradle and stroke her silky blondie brown hair. I turn around and an unpleasant smell reaches my nose. Now this is the thing I'd been dreading. Changing the baby. I glance in Gwen's direction but she is still fast asleep. I look back at Althea who has screwed up her face in effort to not cry. There is only one person I can think of who will help me. Merlin. I pick up Althea and hold her at arms distance, as I walk through the shadowed corridors towards Gaius's room. I knock the door hard and after some moments Gaius opens it

"Sire whatever-" I push past his bow and walk into Merlin's room but to my surprise he isn't there

"Where is he? Where is Merlin?"

Gaius blinks and blearily replies "I don't know sire. I thought he was in there" he gestures towards Merlin's open door. "What is it sire?" I point towards Althea who has started sniffling "oh. Right. Well. Err lets sort her out then" he points towards a table and I lay Althea on it Gaius looks around scratches his head and then says "let's get on with it then"

(Merlin's point of view)

These wounds. They look so painful, so deep. Poor Aithusa. I came out as soon as I heard her voice parched from the long flight from whatever deep cave she was hiding in. I run my hand along her back again, feeling the bones and the scars. I don't know what to do, my magic isn't the healing sort of type and I am afraid I will hurt Aithusa. "Why did you take so long" I ask Aithusa but she shakes her head. I keep forgetting that she cannot speak long sentences like Kilgharrah because she has never been taught how to. If only there was somewhere to hide her for the night as I revise from the magic book. "_I-I-I" _Aithusa begins then makes a snorting sound. Of course! I can hide her in the stables she's smaller than a horse.

I lead the way beckoning to Aithusa every now and then. She moves slowly and I can tell that this short walk is exhausting what little energy she has left. She's so weak that I wonder if she'll last the night. When we finally get to the stables I lead her to an empty stall and tell her to get some sleep. I then creep up back around the castle into the corridor that leads into my room. "Merlin" a voice says making me jump guiltily. However it's just Gaius leaning against our door frame I frown quizzically looking at the baby, Gaius is holding in his arms.

"Why are you holding Althea?" I ask Gaius as I walk into our room.

He glances at me, then completely ignoring my question he replies "merlin I need you to do something for me"


	7. The daughter worth a kingdom: Part B 1

Althea's point of view

It's weird being a baby. I am viewed as a tiny screaming thing that cannot do anything. It is not true. I only scream because, well you wouldn't like being placed on your back, unable to turn around or get up. Exactly. I can do loads of things. Like, like… "Nooo Daddy that way towards Mummy. She's in pain I just want to help" I try desperately to escape from Daddy- Arthurs- grasp. "Let me go I can help her just put me on her chest"

Arthur's point of view

Exhausted. That's a good word to describe my feelings right now. Exhausted. I jiggle Althea as she squirms and thrashes against body, and walk towards the bed and my sleeping Guinevere. I am too tired to stay awake yet too awake to fall asleep, anyway sleep isn't an option especially when you have got a baby who refuses to do anything but scream unless you hold her and even then she cries relentlessly. "Althea please just go to sleep, you'll wake Guinevere." I glance towards her. She was sleeping peacefully but now her face is concentrated and her fingers are twitching. I've seen her like this before it means another nightmare is coming on, it means another panic attack, more screaming, more crying, more caring for… just like a baby. I try to reposition Althea but it is no use, she has her sights set on Gwen's twitching body… well one hug can't hurt could it?

Gwen's point of view.

_Before the figure says anything I curl up into a ball and prepare myself for whatever horrors are going to happen. "Gwen, why do you hide from me? I'm only here to help." I shake my head vigorously. "Come on Gwen, it's, me Merlin! You don't have to hide from me"_

_I start to unfold but a little voice pipes up inside my head saying "no, don't unfold because you'll fall for it again. Keep curled up he will go" wait that hasn't ever happened before. Usually when I'm in a nightmare I don't have control of my actions and my body is always used to giving in and then the screams and cries come… wait a second I'm consciously aware of this that means I'm in control, that means I can get out of this whenever I want. Feeling calm I say to myself "this is your dream control it." This isn't real._

I unfold expecting to see 'Merlin' there but instead I find myself in my palace bed facing Althea I smile at her, and I swear she smiles back

Althea's point of view

I stifle a yawn gosh; just doing that little… thing has made me so tired. But at least mummy is better now. But I don't know if I can do that every night to save mum. Perhaps the other magician can help me. There's also something else magical on these grounds, but I'm not sure what yet… I feel my eyelids close and I let myself drift off to sleep.

Merlin's point of view

"Here you go Aithusa" I say as I bend down to stroke her head. She is still frail but at least she is eating. I still haven't got round to telling Arthur about her, nor have I told him about Althea having magic. In fact I have tried to avoid him recently, this is proofing unsuccessful

"Merlin?" speaking of which here comes his powerful voice now

"Bye Aithusa, I'll come back later" I walk swiftly out of the stables and close the door as I turn around, Arthur is standing right next to me eyebrows raised

"And Merlin what were you doing in the stables?" he frowns "you are not a stable hand"

"I was" I clear my throat "just getting supplies"

Arthurs frown deepens "uh huh really… Merlin don't lie to me" he starts to push past me and begins to open the old wooden doors

"Arthur I was going to tell you I just didn't know how…" my sentence is cut of by this unbearably high pitched noise that rings in my ears and all of a sudden I feel myself tipping backwards the surrounding world turning black.

Falling, falling. I can't see anything but I can sense I am falling. Quickly or slowly, I am not sure at all, but I do know that I am falling. It is weird because I can see myself but at the same time I am myself. I must be dreaming only I don't know how to wake myself up… Suddenly a heart throbbing scream fills the empty space and I try to turn around but I can't move. The sound comes again. Wait. That almost sounds like… a baby crying?! Is it? Yes it is? It's Althea; I think she is trying to communicate with me. How do I respond? I open my mouth, I am just about to speak, and then

"Merlin?" my body tenses

"Gaius? Is he awake," it is Arthur, I recognise his voice anywhere.

I slowly try and move and all of a sudden the darkness fades and the homely warm glow of my bedroom returns. I sit up

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaims "what happened?"

"It was Althea I think she was trying to communicate with me," I say jumping out of bed

Gaius looks at Arthur who looks at me

"Are you alright?" Gaius asks me

"Yeah I'm fun." I shrug

"oh good" replies Arthur sarcastically "he's good, that's good," he stands up and stares at me without warning his voice rises by about 15 decibels "IF YOU ARE FEELING GOOD NOW, YOU WONT BE IN A FEW MINUTES!"

I look at Gaius and mouth "what is he talking about?" Gaius shrugs

Arthur speaks again "When," he takes a deep breath "when were you going to tell me that there was a DRAGON LIVING IN MY STABLES!"

"Err that was actually what I was on my way to do just before I fainted" I try a smile

"Oh really" Arthur says "would you mind telling me whose dragon it is and how it ended up in my stables

I hesitate "it's morganas dragon, "I whisper

"Oh well that is just perfect!" Arthur spits at me "and do you know where it came from originally? I always wondered where morgana found it" the silence that follows a dragon could fit through it. Then it dawns on Arthur "that egg! It wasn't destroyed from the Tomb of Ashkanar. Was it"

I can't think of a reply except for "I am a dragon lord it is my duty to make sure that the dragons live."

Arthur looks so annoyed I think I can see smoke bellowing from his nostrils "before I decide what to do with you and the beast is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

I have tell him "Gaius and I suspect Althea has magic" I say in a rush

…

For the second time today I fall unconscious


	8. The daughter worth a kingdom: part B 2

Arthurs point of view)

I thought I had changed, I thought my views were different to those of my father. I thought wrong. Over the years he has always been there for me. I have been mean to him, I have slapped him thrown water over his head, chased him, mocked him, treated him like a servant when he has actually been so much more to me. He has saved my life over and over, yet he never asked for credit, and I never gave it to him. He had to hide his true self away from me and all because he used magic. I was taught magic was evil. I was wrong. I have been selfish and I have been foolish. I'm sorry Merlin please forgive me. I have to face my people, my kingdom and tell them my decision. No one will contradict me, afterall I am the king of Camelot… it will be okay… I hope … … …

He sits in a small heap in the furthest corner of the cell. His eyes are focused and his head is cocked to one side as if he is thinking, at first he doesn't react when I walk in so I cough, only then do his eyes look at me. He stands up and bows

"Sire?" he says, with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Merlin I need to talk to you." I reply trying to look anywhere but his bruised cheek from where I hit him. "Merlin in the time of father you would have been executed for using magic, as you know I try to not be like my father but it appears that this time I have been. Maybe ignoring the fact that you have magic is a worse punishment then death. This is who you are and always have been… and I know now that it is not your fault that you have magic…"

"Arthur. I am not ashamed to have been born with magic" he speaks angrily and diverts his gaze to the floor"

"I know, I just wanted to say that I forgive you."

"you forgive me?! Arthur why would you be forgiving me? For being who I am? For using magic? You cannot forgive people for being themselves Arthur, it is like me forgiving you for being a royal prat! Do you actually have anything important worth telling me or did you just come here to tell me that you "forgive me!"" he spits each and every word.

"Merlin you will watch your tongue! I am the king of Camelot!-"

"yet you behave like an angry child who is having a tantrum about losing his favourite toy" he mutters under his breathe. Right that is it. I begin to draw out my sword, but then pause. If I attack him it will just prove his point. I take a deep breath then drop the sword. It lands to the ground with a thud.

"alright" I admit and then I smile "I deserved that one. You are right, I shouldn't forgive you for being who you are, if anything I should be asking for your forgiveness. You have always been something like a brother to me and you deserve to recognised."

"I don't want to be treated differently just because you know what I can do"

"I know that as well…" there is a pause between that " I wanted to make my father proud… I never thought… well that… that I would be saying these words"

"what words?" Merlin encourages he looks at me directly and I look back

"Magic will return to Camelot"

**I'm so sorry for not uploading for ages and ages and ages. last year I made a resolution to write at least once a week but that seemed to have failed... if anyone is still reading this then thank you so much for your patience for a story that is undeveloped and looks as if it has been written by a much younger person than myself. eventually after I have fully run out of plot ideas I will re do this fanfiction and everything will be grammatically correct and each chapter will be more than just 500 - 800 words... Thanks again for reading my crappy writing I promise I will update another chapter in a month or my friend will slap me until I do! as always comment, read and keep writing**


	9. The daughter worth a kingdom: Part B 3

(Merlin's pov)  
I still cant believe it. Magic will return to Camelot. Arthurs words still ring in my ears as I enter his room and make his bed. Suddenly every time that he has hit me or slapped me or called me an idiot seems worth it, I mean my job has been done, I think I have finally reached my destiny!

I look back at the royal bed as I am admiring my handiwork I am aware someone is behind me so I turn and find my self faced to face with gwen holding baby Althea.  
"Hello Merlin, how are you?" Gwen's tone is very formal which makes me wonder if something is wrong  
"Morning my lady, I am very good thanks! How are you and little baby Althea?" I reply in my most upbeat cheery voice.  
But gwen doesn't seem to have noticed it.  
"Please call me Gwen... Merlin, you have always been like a second brother to me and I feel like I can trust you with anything that I have to say with confidence. For some time I hope you felt the same way. I want to ask you a favour but before I ask you of such a task to do I need to ask you a question," she takes a deep breath "Why didn't you tell me you had magic?"

I pause for some time before I speak again I need to reply carefully as I can see Gwen is upset "Gwen, you have to believe me I do trust you, I trust your judgment sometimes more than I trust my own. I wanted to tell you, in fact on several occasions I was going to... but something held me back. I was afraid. Not that you would tell anyone but afraid of the burden you would have had weighing on your shoulders. my burden was so big and I didn't want anyone to worry about it especially such a dear friend like you. I understand that me having magic is hard for you and Arthur to deal with but I cant change who I am, if you are angry with me for not telling you, then that is okay... for a while I was angry at myself because I couldn't tell my dearest friends who I really was. all I ask of you is your acceptance of me and my kind."

By the time I have finished talking I feel lighter, as if I have finally accepted myself for who I am and that I know in time others will as well. A change has taken place right before my eyes and I never even realised it had happened until now! I begin to leave the room but then Gwen calls me back

"Merlin, the favour?" she asks

"Oh yes, what do you need me to do?"

"Well the thing is I need help looking after Althea, I don't know if you have noticed but I am tired. I love Althea more than words but I am completely shattered... I never realised that being a mother would be so hard. Arthur has been so busy lately that he hasn't had time to arrange a nurse, so I wondered if perhaps you could loo into it. I don't know how to care for a child with..." she lowers her voice "magical abilities. If you could find someone, a kind woman who doesn't mind being Altheas nurse, obviously she will have accomadation inside the palace and be allowed to do as she will in her spare time. It's just-"

"Gwen," I reply cutting her off " I know just the woman."

_Dear Mother,_

_I know I haven't written to you in such a long time, it is just I have been so busy looking after the king and lady Gwen. From my last letter I let you know that the queen had recently become pregnant, well I am pleased to announce the arrival of Princess Althea, who is just as beautiful as her mother. Gwen and Arthur couldn't be happier... but the queen isn't sleeping well at the moment and appears to be quite stressed. As a mother to me I'm sure you know how that feels! the queen is looking for a nurse for Althea and asked me to find such a woman... This is where you can come in. I know it is such a favour to ask of you but the queen has expressed how the nurse will be accommodated in the palace and have plenty of spare time. I haven't seen you in such a long time and this would be our chance to be reunited. I understand if you say no but will be deeply saddened. _

_Hopefully I will see you soon,_

_From your loving son,_

_Merlin._


End file.
